The Gorge of Eternal Peril
This page is about the gorge. For the bridge that crosses it, see The Bridge of Death. The Gorge of Eternal Peril is a large gorge located in and close to the PC Guy Empire. Back before the Mac Earldoms were abandoned, the gorge was used as the border between the earldoms of Newton and Jobs. Apperance From afar, the Gorge does not look very deadly at all, this is because it is hidden behind many grass, shrubs and wildflowers, making it appear as if there is no gorge at all. It is easy to accidentally fall in the Gorge, as the two sides are visually similar. Physical Properties Dimensions The Gorge is approximately 12 metres wide, it has a depth however of half the gravitational force of MAC C multiplied by the length of the track "falling" squared. This is 0.5 x 8.91 x 8^2 which is 285 metres deep. The gorge starts at the mountains close to the empire and finishes when the main ground level is at the same elevation as the gorge bottom. The bottom of The Gorge is quite level, with a small slope from the mountains. The gorge runs through the PC Guy Empire for around 8 kilometres and is deep throughout this stretch. Crossing The Gorge is far to wide and deep to jump across. This means that any attempt to jump over the gorge will lead to almost certain death. The only crossing therefore is The Bridge of Death, a bridge guarded by The Troll. This is however not particularly safe as The Troll will throw one into the Gorge if one does not answer his three questions correctly. and its major tributaries. The Gorge River is one of only two named tributaries, the other being the Jobs.]] River Due to the nature of the Gorge, and the fact that water flows downhill, there is a rather large river at the bottom of the Gorge, creatively called the Gorge River. This river is the first major tributary of the Performa River, itself a major tributary of the Newton River. The Gorge River is around 950 kilometres long, and starts in the Sunrise Mountains. Importance , the only way across The Gorge.]] The Gorge of Eternal Peril and the Inner Border Fence create an island within the empire, with the gorge going under the fence twice, entering and leaving the empire. This leaves a small amount of the Empire completely cut off from the rest with the only way to travel between the two being via The Gorge. This part of the empire is the part of the empire that is initially accessed from the hole in the Inner Border Fence. With no other ways through, over or under The Inner Border Fence, crossing The Gorge is essential to travel between The Falkirk Portal, and thus Earth, and the empire. Evolution (Grey Timeline) Early Adventiure Series episodes that show the gorge show it directly taken from where it was ripped off from, Monty Python and the Holy Grail. It had a green mountainous background. This meant the bridge simply spans the distance between two mountain peaks. It was later on decided that it would be difficult to make it the only way in or out of the empire in this form, with it eventually being decided that it would simply be a depression in flat ground making The Gorge look far less daunting and monumental and allowing it to blend in with the landscape. The shot stolen from Monty Python is still in use however, as this is still what the gorge looks like from inside. It is incorrectly shown in the current MAC C map. Category:Locations